Turkey Day
by erfan18
Summary: Its Thanksgiving in the ER see how the staff spends it
1. Chapter 1

Title:Turkey Day  
Rating: PG  
Category: Cast  
Disclaimer: I dont own these people I just use them for my own sick little pleasure  
  
"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Abby asked Carter as they   
were working on a patient who didn't seem to look like he was going   
to make it  
  
"I unfortunately have to work late so I can't do anything," Carter   
said   
  
"Oh I just planned on having a turkey TV dinner and watch TV" Abby   
  
"Ooh don't have to much fun now" Carter said joking "Okay we cant   
save this guy I'm calling it time of death 11:45" Carter said exiting   
the room and snapping off his gloves, he was making his way to the   
admit desk when he ran into a familiar blonde   
  
"Whoa watch it there" Carter said as he grabbed Susan by the   
shoulders   
  
"Oh sorry Carter" Susan said as she recomposed herself  
  
"What are you in such a hurry for?" Carter asked as they walked over   
to the admit desk together  
  
"Oh, I'm not in a hurry I just wasn't paying attention" Susan said   
  
"Hey you want to get some coffee?" Carter asked  
  
"Sure" Susan said as they walked out the door to the roach coach  
  
"Man what a pair those two are" Mark said as he watched Susan and   
Carter walk outside laughing  
  
"What do you mean by that" Elizabeth asked   
  
"Nothing, so you say that your mother is coming tonight?" Mark asked   
trying to change the subject  
  
"Yeah she thinks she should be there for her granddaughter's first   
Thanksgiving" Elizabeth said in a huff  
  
"Okay, cause Rachel wont be here" Mark said  
  
"Really?" Elizabeth asked  
  
"Yeah I convinced her to go to her mothers to talk things over I just   
hope they don't kill each other while they are together" Mark said  
  
"Well they have to get a long better Mark" she said as she walked off  
  
"Well that's my last patient for tonight and I'm gone" Kerry said to   
herself cause she knew nobody was around her to hear it, it was   
always around the holidays that made Kerry the lonelier she had spent   
last year with Kim but this year nobody was around for her and it   
made her even more upset. She put on her coat and was walking out   
when she caught up with a familiar face  
"Kerry Weaver right?" the lady asked  
  
"Yeah you are that firefighter from the accident aren't you?" Kerry   
asked  
  
"Sandy Lopez" she said correcting her  
  
"Yeah now I remember how is your hand?" Kerry asked  
  
"Its good thanks for that wound check the other day" Sandy   
said "Listen I'm off duty right now you want to go get a drink?"   
Sandy asked  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great" Kerry said   
  
"Great I know this nice little restaurant down the street from my   
house we can take my car" Sandy said as they walked towards her pick-  
up truck  
  
"Sheesh, even Kerry has someone to spend Thanksgiving with" Luka said   
as he saw Kerry talking with someone. He stood their trying to act   
like he was busy but inside he was upset, Nicole had left him Abby   
seemed to be upset with him every time they were around each other   
Luka felt alone, as usual  
  
"You okay?" Abby asked  
  
"Yeah, I was just getting a headache over these charts" Luka said   
  
"Well they can do that to you" Abby said walking over to the board   
trying not to make eye contact with Luka. She knew that Nicole had   
hurt him and made his life hard with all of her lies but she didn't   
want to hurt him  
  
"The guy in exam three is waiting to be taken upstairs other then   
that I'm off Luka said" as he headed towards the lounge, he wasn't in   
there for long when Abby came in right after him  
  
"What time you off?" Luka asked trying to make small talk  
  
"Oh, I'm already off I just got pulled into something" Abby said   
going to her locker "Right now the only thing I want to do is eat   
dinner and sleep" she said as she grabbed her coat out of her locker  
  
"Why don't I drive you home" Luka said  
  
"Since when do you have a car?" Abby asked  
  
"Well lets just say its on loan for a while," Luka said  
  
"Okay" Abby said not really wanting to fight it due to the fact that   
she was too exhausted  
  
"I don't understand why you can't just spend time with Reese" Cleo   
said as she and Peter walked into the lounge that Luka and Abby had   
just left  
  
"I decided to let Roger have him for one night" Peter said  
"Well I still think that you should at least get him for the night,   
he may not be your son but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't spend   
Thanksgiving with the only father that he really knows" Cleo said as   
she grabbed her coat  
  
"I get to spend Christmas with him anyway, lets just go over to   
Jackie's and enjoy the night" Peter said as they walked out of the   
lounge  
  
  
"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Abby asked Carter as they   
were working on a patient who didn't seem to look like he was going   
to make it  
  
"I unfortunately have to work late so I can't do anything," Carter   
said   
  
"Oh I just planned on having a turkey TV dinner and watch TV" Abby   
  
"Ooh don't have to much fun now" Carter said joking "Okay we cant   
save this guy I'm calling it time of death 11:45" Carter said exiting   
the room and snapping off his gloves, he was making his way to the   
admit desk when he ran into a familiar blonde   
  
"Whoa watch it there" Carter said as he grabbed Susan by the   
shoulders   
  
"Oh sorry Carter" Susan said as she recomposed herself  
  
"What are you in such a hurry for?" Carter asked as they walked over   
to the admit desk together  
  
"Oh, I'm not in a hurry I just wasn't paying attention" Susan said   
  
"Hey you want to get some coffee?" Carter asked  
  
"Sure" Susan said as they walked out the door to the roach coach  
  
"Man what a pair those two are" Mark said as he watched Susan and   
Carter walk outside laughing  
  
"What do you mean by that" Elizabeth asked   
  
"Nothing, so you say that your mother is coming tonight?" Mark asked   
trying to change the subject  
  
"Yeah she thinks she should be there for her granddaughter's first   
Thanksgiving" Elizabeth said in a huff  
  
"Okay, cause Rachel wont be here" Mark said  
  
"Really?" Elizabeth asked  
  
"Yeah I convinced her to go to her mothers to talk things over I just   
hope they don't kill each other while they are together" Mark said  
  
"Well they have to get a long better Mark" she said as she walked off  
  
"Well that's my last patient for tonight and I'm gone" Kerry said to   
herself cause she knew nobody was around her to hear it, it was   
always around the holidays that made Kerry the lonelier she had spent   
last year with Kim but this year nobody was around for her and it   
made her even more upset. She put on her coat and was walking out   
when she caught up with a familiar face  
"Kerry Weaver right?" the lady asked  
  
"Yeah you are that firefighter from the accident aren't you?" Kerry   
asked  
  
"Sandy Lopez" she said correcting her  
  
"Yeah now I remember how is your hand?" Kerry asked  
  
"Its good thanks for that wound check the other day" Sandy   
said "Listen I'm off duty right now you want to go get a drink?"   
Sandy asked  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great" Kerry said   
  
"Great I know this nice little restaurant down the street from my   
house we can take my car" Sandy said as they walked towards her pick-  
up truck  
  
"Sheesh, even Kerry has someone to spend Thanksgiving with" Luka said   
as he saw Kerry talking with someone. He stood their trying to act   
like he was busy but inside he was upset, Nicole had left him Abby   
seemed to be upset with him every time they were around each other   
Luka felt alone, as usual  
  
"You okay?" Abby asked  
  
"Yeah, I was just getting a headache over these charts" Luka said   
  
"Well they can do that to you" Abby said walking over to the board   
trying not to make eye contact with Luka. She knew that Nicole had   
hurt him and made his life hard with all of her lies but she didn't   
want to hurt him  
  
"The guy in exam three is waiting to be taken upstairs other then   
that I'm off Luka said" as he headed towards the lounge, he wasn't in   
there for long when Abby came in right after him  
  
"What time you off?" Luka asked trying to make small talk  
  
"Oh, I'm already off I just got pulled into something" Abby said   
going to her locker "Right now the only thing I want to do is eat   
dinner and sleep" she said as she grabbed her coat out of her locker  
  
"Why don't I drive you home" Luka said  
  
"Since when do you have a car?" Abby asked  
  
"Well lets just say its on loan for a while," Luka said  
  
"Okay" Abby said not really wanting to fight it due to the fact that   
she was too exhausted  
  
"I don't understand why you can't just spend time with Reese" Cleo   
said as she and Peter walked into the lounge that Luka and Abby had   
just left  
  
"I decided to let Roger have him for one night" Peter said  
"Well I still think that you should at least get him for the night,   
he may not be your son but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't spend   
Thanksgiving with the only father that he really knows" Cleo said as   
she grabbed her coat  
  
"I get to spend Christmas with him anyway, lets just go over to   
Jackie's and enjoy the night" Peter said as they walked out of the   
lounge 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: TURKEY DAY Part 2  
Rating: G  
Category: Cast  
Disclaimer: I dont own these people I just use them for my own sick pleasure  
  
"So how is your day going?" Susan asked Carter as he filled his   
coffee cup up  
  
"Pretty good things are looking up" Carter said smiling at her   
  
"Really?" Susan asked  
  
"Yeah, Gamma is coming by later and is going to bring me some dinner"   
Carter said  
  
"Oh, then you will definitely have to share" Susan said   
  
"Well I can always ask her to bring two plates," Carter said "Why   
don't we go sit over there" Carter said pointing towards the bench   
that sat outside the ambulance bay.  
  
"Pretty nice night" Susan said looking up at the clear black sky  
  
"Yeah I thought we were supposed to get snow" Carter said  
  
"Don't say that or it will start" Susan said laughing  
  
"So have you talked to little Suzie lately?" Carter asked  
  
"Yeah she called me this morning to wish me a happy Thanksgiving"   
Susan said with a smile on her face  
  
"You miss her don't you?" Carter asked seeing that she was upset   
about being away from her  
  
"Yeah but it's time to move on Chloe did it I think I can too" Susan   
said  
  
"You know I was thinking about that conversation we had by the pool,"   
Carter said nervously  
  
"Me too" Susan said  
  
"Well I said that I had a crush on you, but I don't think I've gotten   
over it" Carter said   
  
"Carter what are you trying to say?" Susan asked knowing what he   
wanted to say but didn't want to say it  
  
"Susan I'm still in love with you, when you left I was more   
heartbroken then Mark was" Carter said playing with the ends of his   
jacket and not looking at her  
  
"Carter, I'm still in love with you too," Susan said  
  
"Now I know you think that I'm still too young for you but…what did   
you say?" Carter asked shocked  
  
"I said I'm still in love with you too," Susan said again taking his   
hand in hers "I just didn't want to say anything especially with the   
friendship that we have been having lately, I've been too nervous"   
Susan said looking into his eyes  
  
"Susan, you don't know how happy I am right now," Carter said as he   
leaned in to give her a kiss   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aw isn't love sweet," Elizabeth said as her and Mark walked out of   
the ER  
  
"Yeah they look cute together don't they?" Mark said trying to hold   
back a twinge of jealousy that was rising up in him  
  
"What are you jealous Mark Greene?" Elizabeth said  
  
"No I love you and only you" Mark said as he kissed her. They made   
their way back home and noticed that her mother was standing in the   
kitchen reading a cookbook  
  
"Mother what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked  
  
"I'm trying to figure out how to make mashed potatoes," Isabelle said  
  
"Mother let me do that why don't you go check on the baby" Elizabeth   
said shooing her out of the kitchen  
  
"This is going to be a long night," Mark said as he settled on the   
couch looking for a foot ball game  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" Luka asked as he an Abby were   
driving towards her house  
  
"Just planned on having a TV dinner and then watching TV" Abby said   
fiddling with the seatbelt that seemed to be wanting to choke her  
  
"Why are you spending Thanksgiving alone?" Luka asked  
  
"I don't know after last year I thought being alone seemed better,"   
Abby said  
  
"Well I don't think you should spend it alone why don't we find a   
restaurant and we can get a good meal" Luka said  
  
"I don't know Luka I've got a long day tomorrow I have to work" Abby   
said  
  
"Come on its just dinner" Luka said  
  
"Okay fine lets go out to eat" Abby said giving in "Just as long as   
there are no French waitresses" Abby said  
  
"Deal" Luka said changing his plans to not go to the restaurant they   
went to the night they broke up  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving" Peter said as he entered his sisters house  
  
"Hey Peter, hey Cleo" Jackie said as she gave them both hugs  
  
"I brought a pumpkin pie" Peter said taking it out of the bag that he   
was carrying  
  
"Go ahead and put it in the kitchen dinner is almost ready" Jackie   
said "So how are you doing Cleo?" Jackie asked  
  
"Good I don't work at County anymore I got a job over in Schaumburg"   
Cleo said  
  
"Well that's good, Walt leave that Turkey alone" Jackie said yelling   
at her husband who was trying to get a piece of turkey  
  
"This is going to be a long night" Cleo said noticing that everyone   
had left her in the hallway 


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Turkey Day Part 3  
Rating: G  
Category: Cast  
Disclaimer: I dont own these people I just use them for my own sick pleasure  
  
"So Gamma is supposed to come by with your dinner" Susan asked as they were sitting at the admit desk   
  
"Yeah she should be here any minute" Carter said looking at his watch "You know what I'm going to call her to make sure she remembered" Carter said picking up the phone  
  
"You go ahead and do that," Susan said. It was pretty dead in the ER nobody had come through the doors all night and everyone was scattered all over the ER fooling around  
  
"Harvey, is Gamma on her way over here?" Carter asked over the phone "She's not going to make it… okay I'll get some when I get home" Carter said hanging up the phone  
  
"I take it she's not coming" Susan said with a bit of disappointment in her voice  
  
"Yeah she wasn't feeling well and she has the whole staff tied up," Carter said  
  
"Well we can always go across the street," Susan said, as soon as those words came out of her mouth a man holding a woman burst through the door  
  
"You got to help my wife she is in labor," the man said in distress  
  
"Okay lets take a look," Carter said leading the two of them into a trauma room. Carter and Susan took the woman in to the trauma room where they put her on a gurney  
  
"Wow she is definitely ready to have this baby." Susan said checking her out  
  
"What I'm early I cant have this baby" the woman said distraught  
  
"Well you may not be ready but this baby is so we are going to give you some privacy then we are going to deliver this baby," Susan said trying to calm the young lady down. They spent 10 minutes trying to get the baby out when a soft cry filled the room  
  
"Congratulations you have a baby boy," Carter said handing the baby over to the new parents "Why don't you call OB and get them a room" Carter said to Lilly, Carter and Susan walked out of the room taking off their gowns and gloves  
  
"Wow that's sweet" Susan said looking in on the new family  
  
"Yeah they seem to be really happy," Carter, said "You know since Gamma couldn't bring Thanksgiving here wait I got an idea" Carter said running over to the admit desk  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile over at the Greene's  
  
"Sure that would be great the more the merrier" Mark said hanging up the phone  
  
"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked from the kitchen  
  
"Oh just somebody asking if I wanted more magazines" Mark said sitting down in front of the TV  
  
"I don't understand how you can watch that bloody thing when I have all this food to make" Elizabeth said mashing the potatoes  
  
"It's a tradition I watch football and stay out of the kitchen," Mark said  
  
"Well that's not going to continue I need some help in here" Elizabeth said  
  
"Fine what do you need done?" Mark asked coming into the kitchen  
  
"Chop those onions" Elizabeth said handing him a knife  
  
"What all do you need to finish?" Mark asked with a little annoyance in his voice  
  
"The turkey is almost done and as soon as I mash these potatoes they are done" Elizabeth said. As soon as she said that Isabelle entered the room  
  
"Elizabeth, I think Ella needs to be changed" Isabelle said handing Elizabeth the baby  
  
"Oh, the diapers are in the little cubby in her room" Elizabeth said. As soon as she said that they heard the doorbell ring  
  
"Who could that be?" Mark asked and went to answer the door  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Earlier At the bar  
  
"So you blamed the whole book on her?" Sandy said laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair  
  
"Yeah everyone thought she had written it" Kerry said taking another sip of her beer "She was a great co-worker and I miss her"   
  
"She sounds like a nice person" Sandy said "So what were you doing last Thanksgiving?" Sandy asked  
  
"I spent it with a friend" Kerry said sounding nostalgic  
  
"Oh sounds like it was more then a friendship," Sandy said  
  
"Yeah, but things fell out at the end and she left for San Francisco" Kerry said   
  
"She just up and left you?" Sandy asked  
  
"Yeah but I got over it" Kerry said taking another sip of beer. As soon as the glass touched her lips her phone rang "Now what?" Kerry asked as she picked up the phone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Before in front of a restaurant  
  
"Luka shouldn't you know by now nothing is open on Thanksgiving" Abby said noting that it was the fifth restaurant they had gone to that was closed for Thanksgiving  
  
"Well why don't we go find a Denny's I'm sure its open" Luka said getting hungrier by the minute  
  
"Okay but if it isn't then I'm going back to my original plan" Abby said  
  
"Deal" Luka said as they got back into his car "So how are things at work?" Luka asked  
  
"Pretty well they are thinking of making me head nurse" Abby said  
  
"I thought that was Haleh's job" Luka said pulling out of the parking lot  
  
"Yeah well she is thinking about quitting, and I'm the next best so they were looking to me to give me the job" Abby said "How are things with you and Nicole?" Abby asked  
  
"She left" Luka said   
  
"What happened?" Abby asked knowing how Nicole manipulated him  
  
"Her lies and all her mistakes just ended things with us" Luka said  
  
"Yeah well it was hard to see her hurting you like that," Abby said  
  
"Yeah I know I'm glad that we can still be friends" Luka said, as soon as he said that his cell phone went off "Who could be calling me right now" Luka asked as he picked up the phone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the same time over at Jackie's  
  
"No Reese couldn't come tonight he's over at Rogers" Peter said answering that question for the millionth time that night  
  
"So when are you going to make her an honest woman" Walt asked pointing over at Cleo who was busy chatting with Jackie  
  
"Walt do you always have to ask that question" Peter said blushing  
  
"Well I think its high time you guys got something better going in your relationship" Walt said  
  
"Yeah well I guess I'm too nervous right now" Peter said. They all finished up eating and were sitting around the table eating pie when Peter's cell phone started ringing  
  
"That couldn't be the hospital could it?" Jackie asked annoyed  
  
"I don't know let me see" Peter said walking into the other room   
  
"Um there is an emergency down at the hospital Cleo why don't I just take you home" Peter said coming back with his and Cleo's coats  
  
"Is it that bad?" Jackie asked  
  
"Yeah a bad accident" Peter said "Thanks for dinner it was great" he said kissing her on the cheek and taking Cleo's hand and walking out the door  
  
"So what's the big emergency?" Cleo asked  
  
"Its no big emergency Carter called me and told me to meet him over at the hospital" Peter said helping Cleo into the car  
  
"Why did he do that?" Cleo asked  
  
"I don't know" Peter said getting into the car  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the Greene's  
  
"I wonder who this could be," Mark said opening the door  
"Happy Thanksgiving" was yelled as soon as Mark opened the door, he found Carter, Susan, Kerry, Sandy, Luka, Abby, Peter and Cleo standing at the door  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Mark asked as he let them in  
  
"Well our plans didn't go too well and we thought since it was just you two we would come and crash your dinner" Carter said handing him a pumpkin pie  
  
"Well come on in" Mark said   
  
"Whose at the door?" Elizabeth asked rounding the corner  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving" Carter said giving Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Mark what's going on?" Elizabeth asked wondering why the entire ER staff was at her house  
  
"They came over for dinner," Mark said  
  
"Well that's good we have all this food why don't you come and sit down dinner is almost ready" Elizabeth said returning to the kitchen.  
  
  
Imagine all the cast sitting at a big table with Hero from the ER soundtrack playing in the background as they say grace and pass the food around and talk about all the people from the past  
  
The End  
  
Side bar: This story was inspired by the family that I have from the people I've grown to know on the computer and the particularly large family I have and get to feel special at all holidays to spend time with them and let them know how much I love them. I want to tell everyone this Thanksgiving to love and cherish the family that you have and never take them for granted 


End file.
